


Reputation, Witch Hunters

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, Established Relationship, F/F, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’ve got a reputation as Hansel and Gretel, witch hunters, to uphold. Even if so many of these small minded idiots can’t believe it’s a pair of women.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation, Witch Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/1551.html?thread=81423#cmt81423) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 1.

A crowd gathered quickly once they entered the village square. They really made quite a picture, two women in leathers, armed to the teeth with guns and knives. The people of the village had probably never seen anything like them. Once things quieted, they stepped forward to address the crowd as they always did.

“I’m Gretel and this is my sister, Hansel.”

An old man near the front of the crowd narrowed his eyes and sneared. “Isn’t Hansel a boy’s name?”

“Hansel is my sister’s name,” Pepper said, eyebrow arched, “and if you have a problem with that, you’ll have to go through both of us.”

Natasha cocked her gun menacingly, then gave a sickly sweet smile that was somehow even more terrifying. “And believe me, you don’t want to do that.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” the man muttered, bowing his head and backing away. Natasha grinned. It was always fun to terrify the locals when they were being assholes. Which was often. Unfortunately.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Pepper said sternly, daring someone to interrupt again. No one did. “We heard you have a witch. And we happen to be witch hunters.”

The crowd erupted into chatter, wondering if they could actually help or if they could even be trusted at all. Pepper and Natasha let them talk themselves out. It took several minutes until a man, much younger than the one who had spoken before, stepped forward and the crowd finally silenced.

“I’m Clint, the sheriff of this village,” the man said. “Are you the Hansel and Gretel that took out the witches in Shieldsville a few months back?”

Pepper nodded. “The same.”

The man, Clint, grinned widely. “Then welcome!” he said cheerfully. “We’d be honored to have you. You can take a room in the inn and the mayor and I will be by later to settle your payment.”

“Thank you,” Pepper said graciously while Natasha smiled beside her. That had been easy.

The crowd dispersed quickly after that, leaving Pepper and Natasha alone to make their way to the inn. “We should have picked better names,” Natasha groused as they walked through the village.

“Perhaps,” Pepper said, grinning fondly at her grumpy companion, “but we’re stuck with them now. We’ve got a reputation as Hansel and Gretel, witch hunters, to uphold. Even if so many of these small minded idiots can’t believe it’s a pair of women.”

“I just can’t believe they still believe we’re sisters.

Pepper glanced around at the mostly empty street, then leaned over to give the other woman a kiss. “It just makes things more interesting,” Pepper replied. “And I know you like interesting.”

Natasha grinned, a little smug. “That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
